Episode 120 (10th April 1986)
Plot Lou decides to take herself and Martin to the launderette for the day, while Pauline is under the impression her and Michelle are going to the clinic together. Michelle tells Pauline she wants to go alone, so Pauline ends up shopping. Lofty waits in the café for Michelle. He has an asthmatics clinical check-up. Arthur is stunned to hear from Pete that Lofty and Michelle are getting married. Pete tells Arthur most of the Square know already thanks to Ethel, leaving Arthur disgruntled. He goes on the hunt for Pauline but has no success finding her. Debbie, Kelvin, Naima and Tony work together to expand the shop. Sharon receives a postcard from Angie in Ibiza. DS Quick checks in on Debbie at the shop, who is worrying about the magistrates court for permission to sell off-licence at the shop. He reassures her it will be fine. The pair go to Debbie's and DS Quick discusses his career with her, saying he is considering packing in the detective work and going back to being a policeman so that he can have a better home life with her. Arthur finds Pauline and furiously tells her he knew Lofty was the father of the baby all along. Sue receives a letter from the fertility clinic saying she cannot have fertility tests for another six months. Kathy receives a phone call from Angie at The Vic. Ian and Sharon meet at the café for another date, though the atmosphere seems awkward. Kathy tells Pete that Angie and Den had a row over in Ibiza so Den checked out and has flown home. Kelvin is sent home by Tony to look after Cassie. Michelle returns from the clinic and learns that Arthur knows about her and Lofty. She avoids Arthur and spends time with Kelvin instead. Cassie and Kelvin bicker when she returns home resulting in one of their mother's ornaments being broken. Kathy talks with Simon about his attitude. Arthur goes to The Vic and gets drunk while he waits for Lofty to arrive for work, so that he can confront him. Pauline reassures Michelle everything will be okay between her and Arthur, but Michelle gets worked up leading to small conflict between the pair. Pauline reminds Michelle that she is only sixteen and needs her parents permission before she can get married anyway. Michelle apologises to Pauline. Ian goes out for the evening on his own. Pete receives a phone call telling him to get Pauline to fetch Arthur from The Vic because he is so drunk. Just as Arthur is leaving, Lofty arrives. Arthur confronts Lofty. Lofty tells Arthur that he loves Michelle and nobody can change that. Cast Regular cast *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *3B Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'A bloke finds out who the father of his daughter's child is.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Lofty Holloway: "I know what you think of me, all of ya. The man who pulls ya pints and wipes up ya slops well I ain't, right? I'm me. And I know that might not be much but I tell you one thing, Arthur, I love 'Chelle, and you and the whole of Albert Square won't change that." Category:1986 episodes